Not Exactly Outgoing
by rainbow4
Summary: Can Natalie get over her shyness? Maybe meeting Adam will help... *apologies for the HTML problems - it's not me!! i checked!!*
1. Meeting Adam

Natalie stood back, blushing, as the guy behind the counter got her order. He handed over the   
bagel, and she paid, then went to sit down. As she ate, she could hear a group of guys speaking  
loudly on a table a few away from hers. She didn't look up, she was far too shy. But instead,  
head down, she ate.   
  
It was 2am, and she was tired. She had driven all the way from her grandmother's in Texas, and   
she'd been travelling for hours. Now all she wanted to was curl up and sleep - in her own bed.   
But home was still a good three hours away, so it looked like she'd be sleeping the car.  
  
The guys got a little louder as they laughed, and she looked up furtively from under her long  
blonde hair. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she realised who it was. Adam Copeland,   
and Jason Reso. Her two favourite wrestlers from WWE. Her eyes widened, and she didn't realise  
she was staring until Adam smiled. He beckoned her over. Natalie mentally panicked. What was she  
gonna do? She had been painfully shy all of her life, and talking to the guy she fancied the most  
in the world was not gonna be easy. Still, she couldn't just ignore him!  
  
She got up slowly, and walked over. Adam smiled. 'Hi. I'm Adam, but I'm pretty sure you already   
know that, right?'. She blushed a deep shade of red and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, 'Yeah.  
I...I...I'm Natalie.'. Jason smiled at her, and she suddenly didn't feel so scared. 'Have a sear'   
Jason invited, pulling back a chair for her. She sat down, 'Thanks.'.  
She trailed her tongue over her lips, thinking desperately of something to say. Thankfully, Adam broke  
the ice. 'So, what are you doing her at this time of the morning?'. She lifted her head and looked at him  
properly for the first time. He was beautiful. His long blonde hair stood out against his tanned skin, and   
his eyes were big and round. She stuttered. 'Oh...um...I just came back from my grandmother's. She  
lives down in Texas.'. Jason turned to the waitress behind him, and ordered a drink. 'You want one?' he   
offered. 'No, thanks.' Natalie said, trying not to blush again.   
'T  
exas huh?' Adam said, looking at her full-on in the eyes, 'Well, we've been travelling. From San Antonio  
to here, and then we're going on to South Carolina. So where you headed?'. She smiled, mentally thanking god  
for giving them something in common. 'Fayetteville. I live there. You uh...doing a show?'. He smiled, picking  
up on her uneasiness, 'Yeah. In Fayetteville, actually. I could get you tickets, if you want. You and your   
boyfriend...'. Natalia screamed to herself inside...shit! Already he was fishing to know if she was single.  
But would it sound pathetic if she was? No, he was single - wasn't he?  
'Oh, I don't have a boyfriend. But sure, tickets would be cool.'. She smiled inwardly - she hadn't blushed once  
during that! Adam grinned. 'Great. I'll put your name on the door.'  
  
They were rudely interrupted by the waitress sliding a dishcloth across the table and speaking. 'We're closing up.  
You gotta get out.'. Jason rolled his eyes. 'I'll be in the car. Cya Natalie'. Jason got up and left as Adam and   
Natalie got up. 'Do you need a lift?' Adam asked, hopefully. 'No, I've got my own car. But thanks Adam.' Natalie said,   
turning to leave. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whirled around. Adam handed her a bit of paper with some  
numbers scribbled on. This time, it was his turn to blush. 'My number. Call me, yeah?;  
  
Adam paid the waitress, and Natalie left, a huge smile on her face. She got into her car and started up the engine. It   
died. She tried again. It died. 'Shit!' she cursed, hitting the steering wheel. It wasn't safe to be sleeping out here,  
and she was still three hours away from home. She went to open the door, but shrieked slightly as Adam popped his head in  
the window. 'I know you said you didn't need a lift...but uh...the offers still open.'. Natalie got out of her car, and   
shut the door. She smiled as Adam led her over to his car. 


	2. Spending time with Adam

The drive home was longer than expected. Natalie woke to Adam prodding her slightly  
in the rib. 'Natalie...wake up...we're here!'. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes,  
then realised where she was and who she was with. 'Oh god, I fell asleep. Sorry...' she   
blushed, tears stinging at her eyes. Adam put a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
'It's OK. Honest. Just I was wondering...do you wanna spend some time with me? I've gotta  
get ready for the show, and you could meet some of the guys backstage.'. He looked wonderingly  
into her eyes. She looked worried, and stared at him with wide eyes, 'But I...'.  
He kissed her on the lips gently, a little peck, 'I know how shy you are Natalie. And it's OK,  
I promise.'.  
She climbed out of the car and held his hand as he led her into the arena...  
  
They walked down the hall and into the Superstar Lounge, where everyone was just chilling out.  
Natalie, star-struck, gripped Adam's hand tightly. He turned and smiled at her, 'You OK?'. She  
nodded meekly, peering around at all the wrestlers.  
Adam led her up to Chris Jericho. 'Hey Adam. Ready to go through this match?' he asked, smiling at  
Natalie. 'Yep. Oh, and this is Natalie. She's gonna be at the show tonight.'. Chris got up off his  
chair and they all began to walk down to the ring. 'Cool. So Natalie, you cheering for Adam?'. She   
giggled. 'Definately!'. Chris hung his head as they walked, 'God Adam! I only get the kids cheering   
for me!'. Natalie chuckled and stood back as they climbed into the ring, 'Well I'm 20. So not exactly   
a kid!'. Natalie sat on the ring barriers as the guys went over their match. She couldn't believe the  
past 24 hours, and how things had changed. Her thoughts were paused when Lilian Garcia came and sat   
down beside her. 'Hey. I'm Lilian. You came with Adam, right?'. Natalie turned to her and smiled, 'Yeah.   
I'm Natalie.'. 'So...' Lilian said, keeping one eye on the guy's match, 'Are you and Adam dating?'.   
Natalie blushed, and Lilian apologized. 'Don't worry about it!' Natalie said, 'I blush all the time.  
Normally just talking to people. But I only met Adam last night.'. Lilian smiled. 'You know he likes you.'  
Natalie's eyes widened. 'He does?'. 'Yeah!' Lilian laughed, 'Everyone is talking about it hon. Adam   
is the one guy here who doesn't bring ring rats backstage. So they all figured, y'know, you're more  
than that.'. Natalie looked at Adam in the ring. He turned and smiled at her. 'See?' Lilian gushed, 'See?'.  
  
Adam and Chris slid out of the ring, and Lilian left soon after. Natalie had a shower, and got changed,   
and they had eaten. She'd seen the show - and Adam had won. Chris winked at her during the match, and Adam  
smiled - again. She was in heaven.  
But now it was 11 at night, and she didn't want go home. Adam had booked them into the hotel nearby, and got a  
twin room.   
  
He looked over at Natalie shivering in her bed, realising she only had on panties and an Edgehead t-shirt. And   
she couldn't be asleep. 'Natalie' he whispered, and she turned round, still shivering. He patted the bed beside  
him. 'Come on. I won't try anything you don't want me to, I promise. But you're cold.'. Natalie nodded,  
and got into bed next to him. She was petite, and they fit perfectly in the small single bed. Adam snuck his arms  
around her waist, and pulled her into him. She smiled. She was warm now, and not embarrassed or scared. She may be 20,  
but she was a virgin, and never had a proper boyfriend. She'd blush and muck it up, so some other pretty girl could  
go steal him. But Adam didn't mind her blushing. She rolled over to face him. 'Thank you' she whispered. He stroked   
her hair as he spoke. 'It's OK.'  
She fell asleep in his arms. 


	3. Wrestling with Adam

This routine went on for weeks, with Natalie travelling with Adam and Jason, and sometimes some of the other  
wrestlers. She went home once, to tell her flatmate to find a new buddy, and to grab her stuff.  
  
They held hands and kissed, but her relationship with Adam had never gone any further. He knew she was a virgin,  
and he respected her for it. She'd never told anyone else - for fear they'd laugh at her. But he hadn't. So now  
she knew everything was good. She was gaining a real insight into the business, day after day travelling with the   
guys (and girls), and picking up tips. She'd even bumped a couple of times, when she'd been watching Adam in the  
ring, and he'd invited her up to train with him and whoever for a while. She'd enjoyed it.   
  
Once, she was watching as Kurt Angle and Adam were in the ring working on a match. It was pretty standard, and they  
were pretty bored, so they taught her some moves for a while. Kurt showed her how to take an Angle Slam, and then let   
her hurricanrana him. They'd gone through some basic stuff, too, but then some other guys needed to work in the ring.  
  
So, sitting backstage with Kurt and Adam, her little bit of training popped into the conversation. 'You know, Natalie,  
you should get trained up properly, and be Adam's intergender tag partner!' Kurt laughed, as Natalie smiled. 'I do wanna  
get trained, but I'm not sure I'd have the guts to actually wrestle!' she said, watching Adam's expression as it brightened.  
He smiled. 'Ah. Then baby, you need to be a valet.'.  
  
Vince knew Natalie, and he liked her, though he had his concerns over her nerves. But hey, she was a good looking girl who   
could bump, and was trained by Edge and Kurt Angle. And she wasn't an airhead. As far as he was concerned, she could go out  
and be Adam's valet as soon as she wanted. So she did.  
  
Now she was waiting backstage to walk out with Adam for his big pay-per-view match with Kurt. 'I'm nervous Adam' she said, clutching  
his hand. He kissed her softly. 'It's OK, Nat, you'll rock.'. 'EDGE AND NATALIE' a man's voice shouted, and Adam's music began.  
  
Edge walked out onto the ramp, with Natalie in tow. The crowd cheered for the new girl, not knowing where she had come from, or   
what she was doing. She followed Edge down the ramp, then climbed into the ring and pointed at him, the crowd still cheering.   
She climbed to the outside, and the rest was a blur. The match, it was so exciting being there! But when she heard her signal of   
Edge slamming to the ground, she was more than ready for her spot! Natalie clambered into the ring and slapped Kurt right across the  
face, just as Terri had taught her. Then she dodged him, and went for the Hurricanrana. He reversed, and - THUD - she slammed onto the   
floor. It hadn't hurt the thirty times she'd tried it, but now it did. A burning sensation flew up through her back and she screamed.  
Then blacked out. 


	4. Being injured with Adam

Natalie prayed she was OK, and lay on the mat. Thank god she didn't have to get up. Kurt got the pin and   
won, but when Adam came to help, she winced as he pulled her up. He knew something was wrong. As they walked  
up the ramp, supposedly faking injury, he whispered to her, 'What happened?'. She couldn't whisper back, just   
grimaced.   
  
They walked backstage, and were greeted by Kurt before anything more could be said. 'Jesus, Natalie, are you OK?  
I saw it, you landed wrong, kinda on one side.'. He looked worried, and Natalie shook her head. 'My back...hurts.'.  
She couldn't argue, and Adam took her off to see the EMTs. 'Yep.' the paramedic said, rolling his eyes, 'One of the  
discs in your neck has slipped out of place. Probably jerked out of place by a move like that.'. Natalie sighed. 'How   
long till I can wrestle again?'. The paramedic smirked. 'At least a month. And you're gonna wanna be lying down  
for that month.'. 'Fuck!' Natalie screamed, and stomped out of the room. Adam, amazed she even had a temper went after her.  
'Natalie!' he said, whirling her around. She had tears down her face, and she was very upset. He hugged her tight to him.  
'It's OK, Nat. Honest. You'll be back out there the second you can be.'. She cried into him. 'What a way to start my career.  
I've really mucked things up. What are we gonna do with the storyline now? Vince'll kill me!'. Adam shook his head, and pulled  
her back, looking into her eyes. 'No. It happens. He'll just put you injured, or edit you out of that programme.' he paused,  
realising this wasn't making anything any better. 'You know Jay's not been around the past coupla weeks?' he asked. She nodded,  
she'd never thought much of his absence. 'He broke his ass!' Adam laughed as Natalie giggled. 'He snapped his tailbone?'  
she said, beaming. 'Yep!' Adam giggled, 'Landed wrong. It happens.'. Natalie licked her lips, 'Well I wasn't stupid enough to  
do that!'. 'Hey hey hey!' Adam said, trying to support her back as he held her, 'It wasn't your fault. It was just a muck-up,  
Kurt probably slammed you wrong.'. Natalie looked up at him with wide eyes. 'Really?'. He smiled, 'Yeah. Wouldn't be the  
first time.'.  
  
When they arrived at Adam's house, Natalie lay on Adam's bed, closing her eyes and hoping her painkillers would kick in soon.  
Adam walked in, and helped her up. He helped her into the bathtub, as she winced. He inspected her back as he washed it with  
a sponge. 'You got a bruise the shape of Florida' he said, as she sighed. 'Beats the shape of Asia.' she replied.   
He helped her out of the bathtub 5 minutes later, and she got ready for bed. She slept on the kitchen floor. It was cool and   
soothing, and the doctor said it would help.  
  
She woke up the next morning to Adam waking her. 'Natalie. Wake up baby.' he whispered. She stirred, and rolled over, then wailed.  
'Owwww!' she screamed. Adam rolled her back, and kissed her. 'Nat, no. I'll help you, come on.' he said, taking her arm. He pulled   
her up and she sat down. 'How you feeling?' he asked, pushing a strand of her loose hair behind her ear. 'Like Jay, just without a   
swollen backside.' she quipped, starting to move again. 'No no no!' Adam said, stopping her, and grabbing her arm, 'You're going nowhere.  
Unless you need the toilet, coz I'm pretty sure you can do that by yourself.'. Natalie rolled her eyes. 'I need a shower. I've been   
sleeping amongst your many dusty friends.'. He pulled her up, and walked with her to the bathroom, and stood outside the shower  
to help her. When she came out, he wrapped her in a towel. She lay on his bed and watched cartoons as he got ready.   
  
They walked down the arena corridor, Adam keeping one arm round her stomach, and one round her back. They bumped into Vince, walking   
the opposite way. 'Ah, Natalie. Hows the back?' he asked. 'Sore.' she croaked, trying to stand straight, 'I'm so sorry, I've really mucked  
up the storyline I know...'. Vince interrupted. 'No way! It's OK. But you know Jay? He broke his ass, really mucked up a storyline.  
But you didn't do anything that can't be fixed. I better be going, I have a meeting. Be careful, yeah?'. Vince left, and Natalie nodded.  
Her and Adam eventually reached the ring, and she lay down on the side of the ring as Adam went through some training with Jeff Hardy.  
'Uh...should she be there, man?' Jeff asked, nodding his head toward Natalie, 'I don't want to trip over her and break her back or   
her ass, like Jay.'. 'It's OK Jeff' Natalie called over, turning her head to watch them, 'Coz I don't think I'd notice. This hurts enough as it  
is.'. Jeff laughed, and went back to work with Adam.  
  
Later on, during the show, Kurt was looking after Natalie as Adam wrestled. 'So, you got a nice bruise?' Kurt asked, stretching out for his  
match, which was up next. 'Yeah.' Natalie said, laughing, 'I'm pretty sure I could sell the pics on eBay for a fortune.'. Kurt laughed,   
and exhaled. 'Could have been worse y'know. Jay broke his ass the other day, really mucked up a storyline.'. Natalie rolled her eyes, and  
giggled. 'Yeah, I heard.'. 


	5. Travelling with Adam

Natalie woke up the next day on Adam's kitchen floor, and hoisted herself up slowly. Adam was still asleep.   
She smiled, and realised it was a month since they met. A lot had changed.   
  
She grimaced as she grabbed a chair for support. The chair fell from under her, and she flew down to the floor,  
the chair smacking onto her wrist. She screamed, and tears formed in her eyes as she lay on the floor. Adam  
ran in, and helped her up. 'I got up, fine. Then I slipped...' Natalie said, a lump forming in her throat.  
Adam hugged her, a supportive arm on her back. 'Ssshh. It's fine. And I'll get you breakfast, and a whole loada  
cushions. We're off to Virginia.'. 'Car?' she asked, shaking her stinging wrist. 'Nope.' he said, keeping his  
arm in place. 'Plane. Booked it specially.'. She smiled. 'You didn't have to do that, I woulda been OK in the car.'  
she said, hugging him. He shook his head, 'If we go by car, you'll just end up being uncomfortable for 3 hours. If  
we go by plane, its 45 minutes.'.  
  
2 hours later, they were there, but there were only a few roadies and a couple of wrestlers at the venue. They went   
out to the ring, and Natalie lay at the side laughing as Adam and Matt Hardy mucked around, stunnering each  
other all over the place. The guys came over and sat on the ring apron talking. 'How the back?' Matt said, sitting down.  
'Hurts like a bitch.' Natalie said, trying to move so she could see the two as she talked to them. Matt laughed,   
'Yeah, well generally it will. I did it myself once, scared myself to death. I thought I'd broken my damn neck!'.  
Natalie looked at him, eyes wide. 'Really? That's exactly what I thought.'. 'Yep', Matt said, nodding, 'But mine actually  
healed within a month, and the doctors all said it wouldn't, so hope you're lucky too.'. Natalie nodded and thought to herself  
for a minute. Matt left to go find Jeff and Amy, and Adam helped her up. 'You need more painkillers?' he asked, as he stood her   
on the ground. Natalie shook her head, 'I'll be fine.'.  
  
They walked back to the locker room, and got some lunch and a soda at the cafeteria. Lilian approached them, and Adam rolled  
his eyes - he, like countless others backstage, saw Lilian as a prima-diva, trying to be something she wasn't. 'Hey Natalie.'   
she said, leaning on the table. 'Hows the back?'. Natalie laughed, and Lilian smiled. 'You're getting asked that a lot huh?'.  
'Yeah.' Natalie replied, taking a swig of soda. 'Y'know...' Lilian laughed, 'You're not as bad as Jay. He broke his...'. 'Ass bone.'  
Natalie laughed. 'Funny, I get told that alot too.'.  
  
Adam and Natalie laughed as Lilian gave them a strange look and walked away. It was then Adam leaned over and kissed her, properly.  
Natalie felt warm inside as he smiled at her... 


	6. Falling in love with Adam

4 weeks later, and Natalie's back was alot better. It was suprising how quickly it had healed, especially since  
she'd been moving around so much. Her and Adam were growing closer and closer, and she realised one day watching   
him from backstage that she was falling in love with him. She blushed at the thought, her shyness getting better,  
but still not completely gone. When he came back to her after his match, his body sweaty and shiny, and his hair   
tangled, she smiled, then kissed him. He smiled back. It was then she knew for definite.  
  
They walked hand in hand backstage and to the locker room. Natalie waited with Mark Callaway and Glen Jacobs as  
Adam got showered. 'So, the back still sore?' Mark asked, 'Or is that the 100th time someone's asked you?'. Natalie  
giggled. 'Yeah, it is. And yeah, it is.'. Glen smiled. 'I did my back in about a year ago, I know how you feel.  
Quite a way to make a debut, huh?'. 'Yeah.' she said, facing them while lying with her back straight, 'It's supposed  
to be the highlight of my career. But it end up more painful that it should be. But it's a hell of a lot better now.  
My bruise has shrunk about 4 inches.'. Mark stretched out his arm. 'Y'know my wife, Sara, right?' - Natalie nodded -   
'Well she's training up, wants to get into the business. We got a ring at home, she's been training with me and some of  
the girls. But she's just done the same as you - slipped a disc. But the doctor reckons moving around might do it more  
good than bad, because it might jolt back into place.'. Natalie nodded. 'Yeah, that might be what happened to me.'.  
Glen smiled and smirked at Mark. 'You're just complaining coz you're not getting any for the next month!'. Natalie laughed,  
and Mark rolled his eyes. 'Keep telling yourself that Glen! But hey, she's not as stupid as Jay. He broke his ass!'. Natalie  
laughed hysterically as the guys looked at each other. 'Guess she heard broke his ass off!' Glen giggled.  
  
Lying on a hotel bed the next night, she rolled over and asked him to check her back. He pulled up her top, and   
looked. 'It's just teeny now, but more browny then purple.' he said, inspecting it. She groaned. 'Great. Do you   
think if I put fake tan on my back no one would notice?'. He smirked, 'Nah. People will be looking, coz they know  
you're injured.'. She pulled down her top and rolled back over, wincing as she knocked her back slightly. He kissed  
her and crawled onto her. She kissed him back, and shuffled into a position that meant her back wasn't crooked.  
'Do you want to?' he whispered, looking into her eyes. She nodded slightly. Then they kissed.  
  
Waking up next to Natalie was a great feeling for Adam. He would never forget the expression on her face, half embarassed,  
half loved up. He smiled as she woke up, and he was careful not to move her. She moved her head and looked at him, blushing.  
'Don't be embarrased.' he said, brushing some hair out of her face, 'I love you.'. Natalie smiled, her face calming. 'I love   
you too.'. 


	7. Problems with Adam

Natalie woke up next to Adam the next morning and blushed, but not sure why. He said he loved her, and she  
said it back. The smile couldn't be wiped off her face all day. She walked into the hotel restaurant, and had   
breakfast with Adam. 'Where's the next show?' she asked, taking a drink of coffee. 'Uh..' Adam said, taking a   
drink himself, 'Tennessee. But that's not so far from where we are now, so it's cool. It shouldn't hurt your   
back too much.'. Natalie smirked. 'Adam, I had sex with a slipped disc in my back. I'm pretty sure I can  
handle an hour's car journey.'. He smiled, at least her shyness on the subject was gone now.   
  
They went to the gym, and while he did his regular training, she stood by, lifting teeny weights and praying  
that soon she would get better. She'd only been in that ring for real once, but now she wanted to be back  
more than anything. Adam finished up, and approached her. 'Missing it huh?' he asked, snaking an arm around her  
waist, being careful of her back. She nodded and buried her head into his chest.  
  
Backstage, Adam had his last match of the week. He kissed her before he went out, and she watched him on the small  
monitor in the locker room. She caught a hand sneaking round the door in the corner of her eye. She walked over to   
the door (her back not permitting her to run), and looked down the corridor. No one. Strange... she thought. She looked  
where the hand had gone. A small note was posted in Adam's locker. She tugged at it, and it fell free. She opened it   
up, curious, and read. It was a handwritten note, no denying a female's handwriting, and was on a small piece of  
paper. She read.   
  
Leave her Adam. You're all mine and you always will be.  
  
Crazed fan! Natalie thought, and shoved it back in his locker without thinking. She watched the rest of the show and  
when Adam came in, he noticed the note. 'What's this?' he said, pulling it out. She shrugged. 'Some note from a   
fan, I bet.'. He opened and read it, then bit his lip. 'Natalie, I'm gonna be honest with you.' he said, her expression  
turning to confusion. 'What? What is it? You're not dumping me coz of a note are you?'. 'No!' he said, screwing the note  
up. 'It's just...this ain't a fan.'. 


	8. Helping Adam

Natalie couldn't take this in. 'You know them?' she said, frowning in disbelief. He nodded, looking  
at his feet. 'Well who then?' she shouted, realising she shouldn't, and said in a lighter voice. 'Who?'.  
He sighed and beckoned her over. She sat in his lap, knowing ignorance was bliss, and she'd rather not  
know. 'Her name's Nidia. I dated her a coupla times, nothing happened. But then she came onto Jay, so  
I didn't see her anymore. She got bored of Jay, and became obsessed with me. Leaving me little notes.   
And I'm not the first.'. Natalie frowed again. 'You're not?'. He shook his head. 'No. She sent Shane   
Helms notes for a few months. He found out it was her, but didn't wanna get her in trouble, figured she  
was mucked up. So only a few of us know.'. He paused, and she sensed something wasn't right. 'Go on...'  
He swallowed. 'See, but now there's a problem. She's just been signed by Vince. She's on the roster.'.  
  
At first she went crazy, but then toned down. She hadn't met her yet, and didn't know who she was. Not  
that she wanted to. Adam got Shane to talk to her, but talking about her got her more and more angry.  
She had to help Adam. And Shane. She had to teach Nidia a lesson.  
  
She walked around the arena for a few minutes and bumped into Shane again. 'Hey. Shouldn't you be getting  
ready?' he asked. 'No' she replied blankly, 'I'm injured, remember? And I've got better things to do.'.  
Shane turned to leave, but then realised what she meant. 'Oh no, Natalie!' he said, pulling on her arm,   
'Go back to Adam, don't waste your time.'. Natalie pulled her arm away. 'Make me' she snarled as she   
stalked off. Shane ran off to get Adam.  
  
Natalie walked up the corridor and turned into the women's locker room. No sign of her, just Amy's gym  
bag and Trish's stuff. She looked in the showers, no one. Everyone was either ready for the show or busy.  
She turned around to be greeted by a girl with fluffy brown hair whom she didn't recognise. 'Natalie, right?'  
the girl said, twisting a strand of hair round her finger, 'I'm Nidia. Hi.'. Natalie didn't reply. She pushed  
her out of the room and slammed her up against the corridor wall. 'You two-faced witch!' she screamed, Nidia's  
face turning to a look of realisation. 'You write notes to my boyfriend telling him to ditch me but act   
sickly-sweet to my face? I should really hurt you.'. Natalie suprised herself with this attitude, but she was  
angry, very angry. Adam and Shane ran up. 'Natalie!' Adam said, not daring to touch either girl. 'What's going  
on?'. Nidia narrowed her eyes. 'Your bitch is threatening me.'. Adam raised an eyebrow. 'She's not a bitch.  
She's not like you, Nidia.'. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Nidia smirked, still standing under Natalie who had pinned  
her up against the wall, 'You say that. But you know really you're only with her because she can bring you a few  
nights of pleasure. She's a two-cent ho. Look at her.'. Nidia pushed Natalie to the ground, and walked off. As  
Adam checked on Natalie and her back, Shane stopped Nidia. 'If you weren't a woman...' he started. 'What?' she said,  
licking her lips, 'You'd shag me?'. She laughed and pushed him out of the way, walking off. Shane ran over  
to Adam and Natalie. Adam looked up at him. 'Get the EMTs.'. 


	9. Hurting with Adam

Natalie lay on their hotel bed as Adam paced back and forth panicking while Shane tried to calm him.  
'I should have realised!' he said, bashing his fists against his head, 'I should have stopped her a  
long time ago!'. 'Man, she's mental! What were you gonna do, deck her?' Shane said. 'Maybe. I hate  
her enough right now.' Adam said, looking over at the alarm clock, 'But man, it's 9pm. You got a   
meeting... now.'. Shane left in a hurry and Natalie hung her head in shame. 'I'm sorry, Adam, I   
really am. It's OK, they said my back was OK. But I shouldn't have gone after her. I was just real  
angry, and I've never felt that way before. I should have controlled it, I know, but...'.  
He silenced her with a finger to her lips. 'If I was you, I would have hit her with my handbag.' - she   
giggled - 'And I know you were upset. Anyone in your position would be. But you've gotta be careful.  
Not for her, but for me. Because I hate it when you're hurt, and your back is almost healed. Hit it  
again and you're screwed for another few weeks.'. She giggles and hugs him, 'Not exactly screwed. It  
hurts too much with my bad back.'. He laughed and they kissed.  
  
The next day, Shane rang Adam to check Natalie was OK. Nidia had tried to get into his room the night  
before, but he'd shooed her away before she did anything stupid. Natalie got up and had breakfast at  
a cafe with Adam then headed back to the arena. Vince approached her in the corridor. 'Natalie!' he called  
out, walking down to speak to her. 'Mr McMahon, hi.' she said, praying he had no idea. 'Now Natalie, I   
know your back is sore', he said, 'But I was wondering if you could walk down to ringside without help.'  
Natalie looked confused, 'You want me to valet? I guess I could get down there, but I'd have to sit down  
or something...'. 'Oh no!' Mr McMahon said, reassuring her, 'It's just Jerry's off sick, and I wondered  
if you could color commentate tonight. But we get you down there before the show, y'know, with Adam to  
help you.'. 'Cool!' she gushed, beaming, 'I'll go tell Adam.'.  
  
Adam and Shane helped her down to the commentator's table, and she met JR. Some of the fans behind her wanted  
autographs, and she obligingly signed for them all. The first match was Al Snow vs. Hugh Morrus, a dark match.  
Pretty boring. But then onto the real matches. It was the Hardy Boyz w/ Lita vs. Chuck & Billy, which was cool  
to commentate on. She had to remember to be non-biast, though her and Amy were friends. Then it was Dean Malenko  
vs. Chris Benoit, which, despite it's competitors, was nothing fabulous. But then Natalie got the biggest  
shock of all. Nidia vs. Torrie Wilson vs. Dawn Marie. The second Nidia's shape came into the light from the   
titantron, Natalie clenched her fists and went quiet. 'And here we have our first competitor, Nidia, coming   
down the ramp. Do you think she can pull this off Natalie?' JR said. 'Natalie?'. 'Oh, uh...yeah, JR, I'm not  
sure. I think Torrie and Dawn have been training hard.'. She went back to glaring at Nidia, who waved slightly at  
her. The match went on, Dawn threw Nidia out of the ring. Natalie laughed, still backing Torrie and Dawn, and Nidia  
didn't take it kindly. She slammed her fists on the commentator's desk, and screamed at her. Nidia turned back round,   
and Natalie pulled off her headset. Nidia's eyes widened as she turned and saw her. They stared each other down  
for a few moments, then were distracted by the sound of the bell - Torrie had got the win. Nidia turned back to   
her. 'Happy now, you bitch?' she said. Natalie laughed. 'If I'm the bitch, how come you're the one sending notes and  
trying to crawl into Shane's bed at 1 in the morning?'. Nidia slapped her right across the face, and Natalie slapped  
her back. Nidia speared her to the floor and Natalie cried out in pain because of her back. Adam ran down the ramp, and  
Nidia grabbed a steel chair, taking him out with. And this was a proper chairshot, she didn't even angle the shot so as  
not to hurt him. Nidia pulled up Natalie so she was leaning on the crowd barrier. She climbed to the ring apron and went  
for the Missile Dropkick, but Torrie grabbed her, choking her against the ropes. Nidia slammed her down, and grabbed   
Natalie. She kneed her hard in the stomach, then speared her again. Security ran down and split them all up before it  
could go any further. EMTs carried Natalie away... 


	10. Fighting with Adam

Adam ran around backstage trying to find Natalie. He found her in the women's locker room. 'Natalie!'   
he said, out of breath, 'Are you OK?'. She smiled, 'Yeah. You mean coz of the EMTs? That was just  
staged. But the rest wasn't. That witch was shoot-wrestling. It wasn't storyline.'. 'Woah' Adam   
breathed, 'Vince is gonna kill her!'.  
  
It was at that precise moment that Vince walked past, obviously mad. He noticed Natalie and turned  
to her and Adam. 'Natalie, what happened out there?' he said. 'That was not storyline!'. She wanted   
to blush and cry. 'Vince, I know, I'm really sorry. Nidia just started shoot-wrestling on me and I  
presumed it was a storyline!'. His eyes narrowed. 'Then I'll be seeing Nidia. But I warn you, Natalie,  
this is gonna have to be storyline now.'. She put her head in her hands. 'Vince, I don't know. What if  
she shoots again?'. Vince smirked. 'Then I'm suspending her.'.  
  
Nidia had turned the story around onto Natalie, but Vince knew who to believe. After all, Nidia was  
shooting, and she had hit Natalie first. They drove on to the next event two days later, and Natalie's  
back was fully healed. The trouble was, she wasn't sure she wanted to wrestle Nidia. Shane and Shannon,   
travelling with them both agreed. 'If she shoots, shoot back.' Shane said, 'Coz that way the crowd won't  
notice.' Now it was less than an half-hour from the match, and the nerves had almost gone. Though  
she was booked to win, Vince had warned her she wouldn't go out without putting up a fight. And that's  
exactly what she did.  
  
Everyone backstage was watching. As soon as Natalie's music hit, Nidia's expression turned to stone.   
Natalie didn't even get standing in the ring before Nidia stomped on her - and more specifically her back.  
She pulled her up and into the turnbuckle, and slapped her right across the face. Natalie whirled her  
around and did the same, but not for real. She didn't want to jeopardize it all yet. Nidia got out  
of the turnbuckle, and stunnered Natalie down. Natalie almost screamed as her neck jolted down into  
her back. She got her foot on the ropes, and staggered up as fast as she could. Nidia was on the turnbuckle,  
and went for a Missile Dropkick, but Natalie moved out of the way, and turned to see her crashing   
down onto the mat. Natalie went for the cover, but Nidia kicked out. Natalie was thrown out of the ring,   
and waited impatiently for Nidia to follow her out. She did so, and Natalie took her out with a Russian  
Leg Sweep. Natalie rolled her back into the ring, and looked around for her. Nidia was on the turnbuckle  
with a flying clothesline. By the time Natalie realised it was too late. 


	11. Feeling down with Adam

Natalie took the blow, but moved just right so as to not feel it. Nidia bounced off the   
canvas stiffly, and Natalie went for the cover...1...2...3!p  
Natalie got up to celebrate, holding her stomach, and Adam ran down the ramp. He slid into   
the ring and lifted her up on his shoulders as the crowd cheered. Nidia, realising she had   
given the match away, looked up at them evilly. Adam and Natalie walked backstage to a cheering   
crowd. Nidia just cursed.p  
Backstage, Shane, Shannon, Matt and Glen were at the curtain to congratulate her. 'Nice match Nat!'   
Glen exclaimed, high-fiving with her, 'For a girl, anyways.'. 'Hey!' she argued, smirking. Adam steered   
her in the direction of the women's locker room, where she got changed and showered. She sat outside the   
guys shower room, waiting for Adam, when Shannon Moore came to chat with her.p  
'Hard, huh?' he asked, sitting down next to her on the corridor floor. 'Yeah.' she said, turning to him,   
'I'm only 20. Same as you, right?'. 'Yeah. And I've been doing this for years. I mean, don't get me wrong,   
your match was great - especially for a women's match, where all you normally do is rip each other's   
clothes off. But you took some bumps out there, and I'm not the only one that noticed you guys shooting.'.   
Natalie sighed. 'Yeah. You know about Shane and her?'. Shannon nodded, and smiled at Trish Stratus as she   
walked past. 'Well she started leaving notes for Adam. And that just really annoyed me. You've seen how shy   
I am, but her? She really gets me mad. Like never before.'. Shannon smiled, and she looked at him. 'What?'.   
'Natalie. You're in love.'.p  
Adam came out of the shower room, and Shannon left. The couple walked down the hall together, and went out   
into the cool parking lot. Natalie opened her mouth to speak, when a heap of teenage female fans came running   
up. 'Adam, Adam!'. They dived for him, and before she knew it, Adam was surrounded by at least 30 girls wielding   
photos. Natalie smiled, glad that he was popular. One girl turned to her, her gold nose stud sparkling. 'Why   
are you here? Can't you just leave him alone?'. Natalie gasped at her rudeness. 'I'm his girlfriend!'. 'Oh come on!'   
the girl said, 'You're just a wannabe. Leave him alone, and go find some other lil mouse to play games with.'p  
Natalie ran back to the arena, tears streaming her face. 


	12. Feeling famous with Adam

Natalie ran backstage, her confidence truly blown. She sat in the women's locker room   
on her own, crying. Maybe it was true. Maybe everyone did see her like that. Maybe she really wasn't   
worth it. She was disturbed by a knocking at the door.p  
'Go away!' she said, trying to conceal her tears. Adam stepped round the door. 'No.' He sat down   
beside her, and hugged her, asking her what was wrong. 'Was it all the fans? Did they scare you?   
Did you feel left out?'. Natalie shook her head. 'No. It was just one of your fans finally told the   
truth. About how they all hate me, because I'm with you. And I'm just another groupie.'. Adam sighed, and   
Nat could feel his muscles tense. 'That's bullshit! I love you Nat. And, yeah, you've had an easier road   
into this career than most, but you deserve it. It's what being famous is about. For every person that   
respects your position, there'll always be one that doesn't. But you don't need to worry about that   
other person, because you have no respect for them. See?'. Natalie nodded, not at all convinced, and Adam   
dried her tears. They hugged for a few minutes, but then Trish walked in.p  
'Whoa, sorry. I can leave if...'. 'It's OK.' Natalie said, smiling, 'The moment was over.'. Natalie didn't   
know Trish very well, and had yet to work with her, but she was always nice. Trish noticed her tears, and   
looked at her worryingly. 'Fans?'. Natalie nodded, and Trish did the same. 'They can be a bitch. I got a   
set of house keys thrown at me last week. Split my hand open. And alot of us constantly gets slagged off.   
You know, there's actually an anti-Lita website now?'. Natalie gasped, and Adam agreed. 'It happens. And   
it's tough, but Nat, you'll get used to it. Ain't that right Trish?'. Trish agreed, and left in a hurry for an   
autograph signing she was dreading.p  
So now here they were, sitting in the car on the way to the hotel, talking. Natalie smiles, and Adam looks at   
her, confused. 'What's so funny Nat?'. Natalie giggled, and smiled up at him, 'I don't care if I'm being bitched   
on. Cuz I'm famous!'. 


	13. Getting over it with Adam

Waking up the next morning wasn't the same. Natalie's confidence had taken a knock,   
granted. But she was more...Natalie. It was that incident had made the real Natalie   
shine through - the Natalie that before had been trapped between stuttering and blushing.   
She wasn't big headed, but was friendly, fun to be with, and a genuine person. Very popular   
backstage, and her and Adam did have some fans.p  
She clicked onto the internet one night when they were privileged enough to have a hotel room   
with working electricity, and loaded up Adam's laptop. The main page flashed up, and she typed into   
the search engine 'WWE AND Edge AND Natalie'. Within a second, a list of sites were displayed.   
Scrolling down, she smiled. The Edge Network. The Edge and Christian Fanlisting. Adam Copeland   
Uncovered. And then she stopped. The Anti-Natalie Network...www.nataliesucks.com. OK, so she'd   
taken one fan bashing and brushed it off - after a while, anyway. Intriegued, she clicked on.   
The main page - nothing special. A blue background with 'Natalie Sucks' sprawled across the top   
in black writing. A picture of Natalie in the ring getting beaten up on one side. She looked down   
the options...Pics of Nat getting beaten, Pics of Nat looking ugly, Pics of the groupie kissing Adam,   
Hate Mailbag, and a Guestbook. Adam, who appeared behind her, touched her hand.p  
'Do you wanna be on this?' he asked, gently. She nodded, and clicked on the Guestbook. The first entry   
was just a 'great site' comment with no e-mail or real name. The next though, was much longer. Natalie   
could feel Adam's eyes on her and began to read.p  
iWhen did you meet Natalie? It's just you never mentioned anywhere here how she offended you, what she   
did to make you so mad. We get the picture that you dont like her and Adam being together. Fine.   
But what's it to you? Wasting money on a domain for a site like this will probably just make him mad.   
I'm sure wrestlers can put up with abuse. But they shouldn't have to. You can hit me back when you actually   
meet Natalie. When you, like I have done, realise what a nice person she is in the flesh, and how down-to-  
earth she really is. If you're reading this, Nat, Adam? I think you're perfect for each other./ip  
Natalie smiled. Wow. A fan, of hers. Adam looked at her. 'See? What fan would you rather have? One that is too   
scaredy to leave an e-mail address for people to contact them with their opinions, and can't spell? Or one that will   
stick up for you no matter what, and isn't afraid to put up a fight. One fan like her is worth 100 of the others.'.p  
Nat nodded, in thought. And then she clicked the fan's mailbox. And she got mail. 


	14. Being scared for Adam

After her kind words in an e-mail to her fan (who's name was also Natalie, unintentionally),   
Natalie became very popular online. The anti-sites were closed down, and Natalie gained   
her and Adam an 'official' site. The guys backstage envied her, and Shannon, who by now was   
close friends with Natalie, was looking at the webby one day with her.p  
'I can't believe this. You're very lucky, Nat. There are guys here who work their asses off   
24/7, and just get crap online. Like Chris Jericho. You been here 5 minutes, and you got   
over 10000 hits on your webby.'. Natalie giggled. 'You've got a site too! Look! Some girl   
even requested a pic of your feet!'. Shannon's face crumpled, and he shuddered 'Well she   
ain't havin it. That's rank.'. But Nat and Shannon weren't the only two that did OK online.   
The Hardyz were very popular, and so was Trish. And, of course, Adam and Jay. Lilian, who   
surfed regularly backstage, didn't try and make friends with them anymore, mad that anyone   
could be considered better than her. Not that Natalie cared. Everything right now was going just   
perfect.p  
Shannon's cell phone rang, and he stepped from the PC as Natalie looked through his e-mail inbox.   
Natalie laughed, 'Check this one out, Shan! Look at this!'. He didn't move, and she turned around   
to face him. His expression was worried, and his tone was dry. 'Yeah...OK...we'll be right there...bye.'.   
'Who was that?' she asked, concerned. He took her hands and sat down on the bed opposite. 'That was Jay.   
It's Adam. He's been in an accident.'p  
Natalie's tears wouldn't stop as Shannon drove her to the hospital. He knew the full story, but wasn't   
willing to tell it. Adam had been getting his gym bag from his car when some girl ran him down in her   
car. She crashed the car, and was found 100 yards down the road - an 'anti-Natalie' note in her   
pocket. She didn't have a bruise. Adam? He did... 


	15. Nursing Adam

Natalie had waited for almost an hour in the hospital waiting room with Shannon at her side before   
they'd let her see Adam. When finally the doctor walked in, she pounced. 'Can I see him now? I need   
to see him. Is he OK? Is he unconcious?'. The doctor rolled her eyes, 'Yes you can see him, but wait a   
minute. He has severe concussion, and a fractured skull above his right temple.'. Shannon winced. 'He's   
awake, but he's bruised all over his body. Don't shout around him either, it'll hurt his head. He's room   
812, and keep it down.'. Natalie practically ran to the door, but halted suddenly just outside.   
  
She turned to Shannon worriedly. 'What if he's really ill, Shan?'. Shannon gripped her hand supportively   
and looked at her. 'He's in a hospital, Nat. Everything will be fine. Concussion heals, and Adam ain't   
exactly weak.'. Natalie nodded, and walked in.  
  
She wasn't horrified by Adam's appearence, just a little suprised. He had a purple bruise stretching down   
from above his right temple to his cheek bone. His arms were blue and purple, and the rest of his was   
covered up. He smiled up at Natalie, but somehow she just couldn't smile back. 'Hey Nat. Like my new   
colour?'. He smirked, but realised her shock. She hovered for a minute, and Shannon nodded at Adam.   
'I'll leave you two alone.'. Shannon left, and Natalie sat next to Adam on the drab hospital bed.   
  
'It's OK, you don't have to be here if you don't wanna. I know I must look pretty scary.' he said, and   
she whirled around to look at him. 'No. I do wanna be here. I just didn't realise how bad it was. Can I   
do anything?'. He shook his head, and laughed. 'Now you know how I felt when you hurt your back.'.   
She nodded. 'Helpless'.  
  
The room went silent for a minute, and he sighed. 'I know who did it. And I know why.'. She looked   
down uncomfortably. 'So do I.'. Adam looked suprised, almost relieved. 'You do?'. Natalie nodded, sheepishly.   
'They found her with a note in her pocket a mile down the highway. And Shannon's been online. It turns out   
the girl's been boasting for months how she'd do it, just to spite me. You should have seen some of her   
messages, Adam. They're sick!'. He looked thoughtful, and Natalie trailed off. 'I can come home tonight, but   
I won't be able to wrestle for a while.'. Natalie smiled, and pushed some stray hairs off of his purple cheek.   
'I'll look after you. But I swear to god, if I meet her in the street, I'm gonna tear her a new asshole.' Adam   
smirked, and Natalie giggled. 'The attitude doesn't suit me, does it?' she laughed. Adam smiled, 'Not really Natalie!'. 


End file.
